Delcatty
Summary Once a laughing stock of the Pokemon world, Delcatty's only claim to fame was it's signature ability: Normalize. This was a blessing and a curse: on one hand, it could use Thunder Wave to paralyze ground types. On the other hand... being hard-walled by every ghost in the game is not a good thing. Delcatty was reimagined from the ground-up, given a massive change in stats and a new purpose in life. With Normalize now protecting the adorable pink cat from super effective hits, this along with a massive HP stat makes Baton Pass and Wish sets much more viable. It still gets walled by ghosts, but Delcatty now maneuvers around fighting types with relative ease, able to swap out some Calm Minds along with a Wish or two to get the party started. Delcatty Changes Stats: New/Altered Abilities: *Normalize - Normalize now affects incoming attacks as well, causing Delcatty to only take neutral hits. *''DW Ability'' - Scrappy Added Moves: *Sleep Talk *Slack Off *Dragon Tail *Roar Delcatty Strategies and Sets As mentioned above, Delcatty's new specialties allow it to do a number of different utility sets. Wish-Calm Mind Pass Delcatty @ Leftovers Trait: Normalize EVs: 252 HP / 4 SAtk / 252 Spd Timid Nature - Baton Pass - Wish - Calm Mind - Thunder Delcatty's stats seem almost perfect for bulky passing--it's naturally high defense and boosted speed allows it to tank hits and wish off damage, building up boosts and passing them off. Any special attack will do--Normalize will make them all STAB-normal regardless, but Thunder's perfect accuracy in rain and 30% paralysis chance make it an ideal move for many teams. (Thunderbolt, Blizzard or Ice Beam make fine substitutes otherwise EVs are mainly in speed to give it an extra push and maybe get by a taunt. Cleric Delcatty @ Leftovers Trait: Normalize EVs: 252 HP / 76 Def / 176 SDef Timid Nature - Baton Pass - Wish - Heal Bell - Thunder Delcatty can now function as a decent Cleric, with huge HP wishes, access to Heal Bell, and Normalize. Baton Pass works well with Delcatty's terrible speed, allowing it to wish, take a hit, and then switch out. It can always be swapped out for Roar or Thunder Wave if that's not appealing. Parashuffle Delcatty @ Leftovers Trait: Normalize EVs: 252 HP / 252 Def / 4 SDef Bold Nature - Roar - Thunder Wave - Slack Off - Thunder Normalize will allow Thunder Wave to hit ground types, securing paralysis on foes who would previously shrug off the attack. Roar will swap out the foe... and you've basically got yourself a kitty version of dragonite! Thunder is there so Delcatty won't be complete taunt bait, and Slack Off provides faster recovery than Wish. Wish can be used over Slack Off, of course. Dragon Tail works as well, but Delcatty is rather slow and physically weak, so Substitutes will walk all over it. I've maxed out defense in this set, but a specially defensive EV spread might be viable as well. Bulky Calm Mind Delcatty @ Leftovers Trait: Scrappy EVs: 4 HP / 252 SAtk / 200 SDef / 52 Spd Modest Nature - Substitute - Calm Mind - Hyper Voice - Thunder This set is kind of a joke, but might catch some people off guard. Delcatty will usually draw in a ghost type, so snap up a quick substitute and start charging up to get the drop on an opponent. Hyper Voice with Scrappy will get STAB and hit ghosts, and Thunder should hit most other targets with relatively good OU coverage. If you're not running rain, you can also run Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Blizzard, or any of that. You can also sacrifice the coverage move for Wish or Slack Off. Additional Options *'Heal Bell' can be squeezed onto some sets set to provide support. *Delcatty gained Sleep Talk, and could potentially run a set similar to Snorlax: Rest/Sleep Talk/Roar/Attack. *'Foresight' can be placed on a CM set that carries Normalize in order to shoo away pesky ghosts, but it won't offer any extra damage and you're most likely going to do better with Scrappy. Category:pokemon